


mid-night rituals of gratitude

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, keith's just very glad shiro is back, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Omg Sheith prompts. Hmm. I'd love to see Keith just watching Shiro sleep as they cuddle in bed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	mid-night rituals of gratitude

As his fingertips trace the line of Shiro’s cheek bone and jawline, Keith thinks about trust. About how wonderful and precious of a treasure it is to be trusted by someone. How Shiro’s a light sleeper and will wake up at the smallest disturbance in his earshot. But when he's lying next to Keith? Or when Keith touches him in his sleep?

 

It’s okay to keep sleeping. That there’s nothing to worry about.

 

Head resting on a shared pillow, Keith continues his quiet observations and gentle touches. There’s no change in Shiro’s breathing. His lashes barely twitch. He sleeps on as Keith partakes in his nightly ritual. A nightly worship and prayer of gratitude to whoever is listening.

 

 _Thank you for bringing him back to me_.

 

Keith feels this sentiment down to his core, even now so many months later. Tries to show it through the way he carefully touches Shiro’s lips. He lets his fingers rest there for a moment, feeling the slow exhale passing out. Proof undeniable that Shiro is alive and okay and in his arms. More proof is the heavy weight of Shiro's head on his arm and numb sensation creeping up Keith's elbow. But Keith’s got no plans to move. There isn’t enough money or quintessence in all the galaxies put together that would get him to do anything to disturb Shiro in this moment.

 

He continues to give thanks. Continues to be grateful that Shiro trusts him enough to share this part of him with Keith. Hopes no nightmares with disturb Shiro's fitful sleep tonight.

 

A soft touch traces the handsome shape of Shiro’s nose. A contemplative stroke of his fingers slides over the nose scar. The back of his fingers enjoy the slightly stubbly feel of Shiro’s chin. Careful lips press a soft kiss over each eyelid.

 

Shiro shifts at that. Thigh curling up higher between Keith’s legs until it’s pressed snug against Keith’s crotch. The arm with which he’s holding Keith against him tightens for a moment before relaxing. He exhales. Nuzzles his face against Keith’s arm. 

 

Goes on sleeping.

 

And Keith smiles, presses a kiss on Shiro's forehead through his white forelocks.

 

Repeats his mantra, his prayers, his gratitude.

 

 _Thank you for bringing him back to me_.

 

Keeps thinking it until sleep gently drags him down, his forehead resting against Shiro’s. He sleepy huffs a lazy breath up at his nose to get the ticklish strands out of hair out of the way. Shiro’s nose twitches in response. Keith smiles faintly and whispers, “Love you.” before falling asleep as well.


End file.
